


The Wrong Number

by Megatraven



Series: Soulmates and Mochas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Wrong number, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Following their revelations that they’re each other’s soulmates, Alya and Nino face their first problem together. (Fluff, djwifi)





	The Wrong Number

Alya’s fingers thrummed against the side of the cup for what seemed like hours after she’d left the cafe, tears still streaming down her cheeks when she’d smiled and waved goodbye to Nino.

_Nino._

Her soulmate. Her soulmate, who had gone through so many lives with her in the past, and had missed out on just one lifetime. Feeling the loneliness she had felt, even over the course of centuries that had passed, it was...

It was scary.

Because Alya had never been that concerned with the whole soulmates thing. Sure, the concept was interesting, but what, she was going to let some unseen force tell her who to love? Absolutely not.

And then, she met him, met his eyes of gold, his kind smile, his slightly ruffled hair with a hand running through it. She couldn’t convince herself to stop caring that she’d met him, that they’d somehow, against all odds, found each other again.

She hadn’t even been thinking about it, when she caught the barista’s eye and winked, watching him work until it was her turn to order. And when he handed it to her, and their fingertips brushed-

and their worlds fell into place together, like pieces of a puzzle-

and they remembered every tragic and happy end they’d faced together-

and everything was  _right_.

Her fingers stopped, and let her eyes fall to her phone. She had his number, but he didn’t have hers. As it turned out, the realization of being soulmates wasn’t important enough to issue a break. Nor was it enough to stop people from complaining,  _loudly,_  about how they were about to go somewhere else for their coffee.

She should call him. Right? Reaching out a hand, she paused, and gave her fingers a wiggle. They were bandaged from earlier, when Alya had just barely touched Nino’s fingertips, and immediately her hand clenched tightly around her coffee cup, spilling its hot contents all over both their hands.

With a slight grimace, she reached with her other hand, and typed in the number, her finger hovering over the call button. She checked to make sure she had the right number, then checked an extra time, just to make sure. Taking a deep breath, she pressed call, and then-

 _The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._  

Her phone fell from her hand.

* * *

Nino could tell something was off. Hadn’t Alya promised to call him yesterday? He’d called out to her when his shift ended- maybe she hadn’t heard? Or maybe she got nervous.

But no, that didn’t make any sense. She’d been the one flirting with him in line, and even if she was nervous, she really didn’t seem the type to just... not call.

The bell above the door jingled. He sighed, wiped his glasses clean, and turned around to take the next order, only to be staring into the angry face of his soulmate. She held her cup up, and pointed at it.

“Um... what am I supposed to be looking at?” he asked, checking the cup over. His number was still on it, clear as day. Except... “Oh, shit.”

“Uh huh. You gave me a disconnected number, at least, so I didn’t have to endure any pity or awkward apologies,” she said, dropping her arm to her side. “I don’t think you ever would, but I have to ask. You didn’t do it on purpose. Right?”

“No, no, of course not, I swear,” he replied, nearly stumbling over his words in an effort to clear it up. He took his phone from his back pocket and pulled up his own contact information, flipping it around so she could see. “See? It’s just- I wrote, um, the wrong number at the end.”

Alya nodded, seeming content with this. “Yeah. Alright. Well, just in case, let me call myself with your phone?” She held out her hand expectantly, and he set his phone in it. It took a moment to move his hand away, because where their skin touched, electricity crackled.

Calling her own number was quick, and when her phone rang, she handed his back and answered her own.

“So, when do you get off today?” she asked into it, smiling at Nino.

He smiled back, and raised his phone to his ear. “I have a break in fifteen, if you want to wait around. I don’t get off for a few more hours.”

“Fifteen sounds good, I’ll see you then, if this damned barista ever gets me my order,” she teased, hanging up and leaning onto the counter to rest her head on her hand.

Nino put his phone away, and felt his heart skip a beat. The way Alya looked up at him, through her long lashes with warm, hazel eyes, and an expression filled with mirth.

“So, miss, what can I get for you today?” he asked, grinning ear to ear.

“What’s your favorite thing here?”

Nino gave her a stern look. “I’m sorry, miss, but we don’t serve Alya’s here.”

That got Alya laughing, and her eyes sparkled with humor. “Alright then, smart guy, your second favorite.”

“Good choice, a caramel mocha coming right up. On the house for making you wait so long.” He winked at her, and only turned away to make the drink when she’s answered with a smile.

Okay, so maybe things weren’t off after all. In fact, they seemed pretty close to perfect in Nino’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a huge djwifi mood so i'm finally doin something else w/ this universe!!


End file.
